Various types of weapons may be used for hunting. For example, firearms, such as handguns and rifles, can be used. In addition, hunters may use crossbows or other weapons. When hunting, hunters can support their weapons on shooting rests mounted on a tripod or other stand. Although existing shooting rests may be effective, hunters are always searching for more versatile equipment to meet their hunting needs. Moreover, hunters want to use equipment that can accommodate the diversity of weapons they may use.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.